


#6- Needing to go but too Busy to Take a Break

by TwerkwoodForest



Series: Omovember/Peecember Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinks, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Piss, Wetting, wqatersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkwoodForest/pseuds/TwerkwoodForest
Summary: Kylo gets too caught up in meditation and wets himself.





	#6- Needing to go but too Busy to Take a Break

Kylo Ren desperately needed to get his mind off of his coworker. He knew they shouldn’t be fooling around together, Supreme Leader would have both their heads for it. As part of his training, Snoke had forbidden him from having relationships outside of a professional setting and he was only supposed to be ambivalent towards his knights. Snoke had clearly stated that Kylo was not a part of the First Order and should limit interactions with the officers. It almost sounded like the crap Luke used to tell him. That last thought just made him even angrier, but Hux had begged him to stop destroying the ship when he got angry so he was making an effort to channel the emotion elsewhere. His uncle’s old idea of meditation had been proving helpful in this as much as Kylo hated to admit it.

 He stormed to one of the officer training rooms and used the Force to lock the door and keep anyone else away. As he shoved aside the exercise equipment that had been left out, he felt a slight pressure in his abdomen. Not enough to need a break yet, just enough to note the presence of liquid in his bladder. Ren dimmed the lights and sat cross-legged on the floor. As the tension of the day left his body, he began to hover slightly above the mat covered floor. Kylo let his mind wander until it focused on something. He found his thoughts centering around the scavenger, Rey.  The sweet little girl his uncle had brought home from a trip off planet.

 He had been chasing her all his life just not in the same sense he was now. Now he had to pretend they hadn’t been childhood friends, that they hadn’t trained together with Luke, that he hadn’t erased her memory to protect her from what he had done. Ren shuddered at the memory of wiping her mind. He didn’t want her to remember his decision to run away from Luke and join the Order. The very organization his mother had tried to stop. He had erased all memories of him, both the good and the bad. Now he had to track her down because she was supposedly in possession of a map that lead to Luke, another person he was forced to estrange himself from. His uncle had something that Supreme Leader wanted and had sent half the Order on a wild bloggin chase for the Jedi.

Kylo hardly missed his uncle, but this latest assignment from Snoke was once more bringing Rey out of the dark place where he had shoved his memories of being Ben. He longed to see her, see how she had grown over the years, yet he was afraid to face her. Encountering her surely meant having to hurt her somehow and he didn’t think he could handle that. Kylo’s train of though was suddenly broken by a sharp pain in his side.

 He needed to piss, badly. He was too deep in meditation though and it wasn’t good to pull out too quickly if you reached a certain state. Breaking away from his trance at the moment could potentially cause serious harm. Kylo let himself slowly come back to the world of the living. The process would take a few minutes so he would just have to hold it until then.

 An unexpected sneeze wracked his body and sent him tumbling to the floor prematurely. He fortunately had been far enough out of the trance nothing bad had happened, or so he thought. Kylo felt his lap growing warm. A glance down showed the wet patch that was quickly spreading across the front of his pants. “Shit!” he shouted at the empty room. The commander quickly stemmed the flow then realized there was no ‘fresher in the training rooms. Just a communal locker room down the hall.  With a sigh the dark haired man released the Force assisted grip on his penis and let go. He was going to have to walk back to his quarters with wet pants anyway, why not just roll with it and avoid completely flooding them in the middle of a public hall?

 Kylo felt the warmth spread farther down his legs. At least he had taken off his boots before meditating, otherwise they would be soggy for days and he only had the one pair. He moaned at the relief of his piss leaving him. For a solid three minutes, the only sounds in the room were Kylo’s soft breaths and the hiss of  pee through fabric. When his well had finally run dry for the time being, he felt wave after wave of embarrassment come crashing over him. The colder his piss sodden lap got, the warmer his face got. Kylo finally mustered the strength to stand up and put his boots back on. He pushed the button near the door to call for a cleaning droid and as soon as he sensed that no one was near the training rooms, he crept back to his quarters to change.


End file.
